custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Let's Show Respect
Friends are Special is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in November 4, 1997 (the same day as Good Day, Good Night). Plot ﻿Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids learn how to be good friends to others and respecting them. Characters #﻿Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) #Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) #BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Patty Wirtz) #Shawn (John David Bennett II) #Min (Pia Manalo) #Tosha (Hope Cervantes) #Carlos (Corey Lopez) #Kristen (Sara Hickman) #Chip (Lucien Douglas) #David (Kenny Cooper) #Curtis (Monte Black) Songs #﻿Barney Theme Song #Respect #That is What It Means To Be A Friend #The 5 Senses Song #Taking Turns #Rig A Jig Jig #John Jacob Jingerheimer Smidth #If You're Happy and You Know It #Please And Thank You #Good Manners #Lookin Around My Neighborhood #People Helping Other People #Everyone Is Special #The Friendship Song #Respect (Reprise) #I Love You End Credit Music *﻿Respect Notes *﻿Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The Barney costume used in this video was also used in the Barney segment from Kids For Character. *This video features the clip from Kids For Character. *The musical arrangments used in this video are also used in the Barney segment from Kids For Character. *The arrangments for the background music used in this video are also used in the Barney segment from Kids For Character, while, after I Love You, the arrangments for the ending music used in this video are also used in Once Upon a Time. *In the 1997 version, the "Lyrick Studios" 1997 logo is also taken from Barney's Adventure Bus. *The instrumental version of Respect was used as the end credit music, with some verses cut off and just the first and last verses. That same way is the same as the reprise of the song with the vocals. *This is the only other Season 3 home video to use the 1997-1999 end credit font. However, the Barney & Friends Season 3 silhouette is the same. *When BJ says "Hi everybody!" to Barney, Baby Bop, Shawn, Min and Tosha, the sound clip is taken from Barney's Sense-Sational Day. *This is the fifth episode to have eight kids. The first four were Everyone is Special, Barney's Magical Land of Make-Believe Fun!, Let's Learn with Barney and Explore the Earth with Barney. *BJ comes to the treehouse after the song "Respect". *Carlos, Kristen. Chip, Curtis and David come to the treehouse after the song "That is What It Means to Be a Friend". Release Dates #﻿November 4, 1997 #April 8, 1999 "Barney Friends are Special" Previews ﻿1997 Opening #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) #Barney's Great Adventure Teaser Trailer #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos sceen (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) Closing #End Credits #Actimates Barney Preview #Good Day, Good Night Preview #Kids For Character Choice Counts Preview #Barney Camp WannaRunnaRound Preview #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) 1999 Opening #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Barney What a World We Share Preview #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999-2001) #Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) Closing #End Credits #Barney's Big Surprise Preview #Sing & Dance With Barney Preview #Barney In Outer Space Preview #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version)